Remember
by SaraMcLane
Summary: Annabeth finds out Percy is cheating on her with Rachel. Annabeth doesn't hesitate to leave Percy right there on the spot, but the next day, a... weird... accident happens and leaves Annabeth with no memories of Percy or... anything else. But what will happen when Annabeth meets Percy again and falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my newest story. Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave comments so I know how I'm doing! Oh, and please, please, please give me ideas for my next story! I have no clue what else to write about after I finish this story! Thank you! ;P_**

 **Day One...**

It was Christmas Eve, eight p.m., and I was at Percy's apartment in New York. I knocked on his door several times, waiting for him to answer. Finally, the door swung open by a stranger. "Name?" The person snapped at me. It was a girl, who looked like she was 24 or 25; my age. She had wild, curly, red hair, and was wearing a yellow cocktail dress. I suddenly knew who this girl was. "Rachel, you know who I am," I replied sweetly and pushed my way into Percy's apartment. I was shocked to see how many decorations he had put up. There was a big Christmas tree in the corner, lit up with bright red and green lights. There were red and green balloons everywhere, and "Home, Sweet, Home"-scented candles burning in the kitchen. I looked around and saw many familiar faces. The Stoll brothers, Leo, Jason, Piper, Grover... everyone was dancing to the booming Christmas music. I looked around, trying to find Percy. For some reason, I couldn't find him. When I tried to find Rachel to ask her where Percy was, I noticed that _she_ had disappeared, too. I was ready to go look for Percy in his bedroom, but Piper stopped me before I could. "Hey! Have you tried Jason's apple pie?" She stood right in front of me, biting into a brightly-frosted sugar cookie. "Uh... no. I just got here," I said. Piper giggled. "Well, you _have_ to try it. _And_ these cookies. They're all in the kitchen. Help yourself," Piper smiled and turned around, munching on her cookie. _I wonder why she's so happy. Must be the holiday. Who can stay angry on Christmas Eve?_ I thought to myself as I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and looked at all the food laid out on the counter. Each dish had a small name-tag next to it, so I could tell who made what. I cut myself a big slice of Jason's apple pie, and then took a few cookies made by Leo. I poured myself a glass of red wine _bought_ by Percy and sat down at the table. As I ate the treats, I watched everyone dance. Somehow, a dance-off formed between the girls and boys. I was the only that wasn't in on it. That is... until Piper grabbed my hand and screamed, "Let's do this!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Eventually, it was my turn to dance, and I went against Jason. Truthfully, I felt so embarrassed that I thought I would trip on my face and get laughed at. But... only half of that happened. In the middle of my dance, I tripped and fell flat on my back. But I quickly sprung back up and continued my dance as everyone cheered and Jason stood there, not wanting to move. I guess he was even more humiliated than me, because he didn't even move the whole time. When I finished my dance I sashayed back to the girls and they all screamed, "YEAH!" I truly felt amazing. The dance-off went on for a long while, and I kept winning every round. After what felt like hours, the dance-off finished, and my feet were hurting from dancing. The girls' team had won, obviously. The girls all cheered my name and I felt my face go red. I was about to go back to the table and finished my cold pie and cookies, but someone shouted, "Sing-off!" and I knew I wasn't going to get far until Piper pulled me back.  
After, literally, three hours, we had all sang our hearts out, and decided that it was a tie. _Finally,_ I got to to finish up my pie and cookies. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was almost in the morning... and I still hadn't seen Percy at his _own_ party. I got up to finally look for him. I threw my plate away and started walking down the hall. Piper grabbed my arm from behind me. "Annabeth, come on! We're doing another dance-"

"Piper... I... need to make a phone call," I lied. Piper lifted her eyebrows. "Um... okay. Just hurry up, because we're doing another dance-off and I know you'll get our team a bunch of points," She smiled and turned around back to the crowd. I sighed and walked back down the hall. I looked around. The bedroom door was closed. _Percy, how can you sleep at your own party?_ I thought to myself and laughed a bit. I knocked on the door softly, and waited. When nobody opened the door, I let myself in. "Oh my god!" I screamed, horrified.  
In Percy's bed, was... Percy... but... also Rachel. The were together... undressed. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak. All I could do was stare, in horror. "Annabeth?" Percy looked at me as if he had never seen me before in his life. "What do you think your doing with her?" I shouted, feeling tears form in my eyes. Rachel quickly got off the bed and tried to cover herself. "It's.. it's not what it looks like," She stuttered. I turned my head to Percy, who was now trying to get his clothes on without too much humiliation. "Percy, I thought you loved me!" I cried, clenching my fists. Percy looked at me, his eyes full of worry and confusion. "I-I... Annabeth... we were just..." His voice trailed off. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Is this why you haven't been at the party? You've been cheating on me with _her?!_ " I fought the urge to just break down in tears. No... I needed to stay strong. But it was so hard. "Annabeth, we weren't... I was just... it wasn't..." Rachel bit her lip. "Rachel...I thought you were my friend," I took a deep breath, trying so hard not to cry. I looked back at Percy. "Enjoy your life with her," I said and turned around, finally letting the tears pour down. Percy ran after me. "Annabeth! Come back! We need to talk!" He called. I kept running. "Annabeth? What's going on?" Piper spotted me and started to follow, but Percy knocked her down. Rachel also ran after Percy. I hurried out of the apartment and slammed the door behind me. I turned a corner, but my dress got caught on a lone screw in the wall, and ripped my long dress. I felt my heart thump in my chest as I released my dress from screw. I flew down the stairs fast, but I could hear Percy's and Rachel's feet behind me. "Wait!" Rachel shouted. I turned my head to see how close they were, but as I did that, my heels gave out and I tripped. I tumbled down the stairs, collecting bruises and scratches along the way. When I got to the bottom of the flight of stairs, I thought I was going to be forced to talk to Percy and Rachel, but I still had time. I collected my thoughts and got up. I hurried down the stairs, _not_ tripping this time, and walked out the door. I ran out into the parking lot. It was snowing outside and the parking lot was covered in ice. I tripped for a _second_ time. This time, I was almost sure I had broken my arm, because I had landed right on it. I yelped in pain, and noticed that Percy and Rachel were right behind me. Percy reached for my hand, but I snatched it away, wincing in pain. "Percy, you've done enough," I cried, and ran straight to my car. I saw them both back up.

I drove home, and went right to bed, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two...**

The next morning, I woke up with a splitting headache. What a great way to start Christmas Day! (That was sarcasm by the way). I slumped out of bed and picked up my phone. 36 missed calls. 52 unread texts. I pressed SELECT ALL and then hit DELETE. I didn't even feel a twinge of guilt. It hadn't been a few seconds until I got a new text. _Are you serious?_ I thought to myself. I pressed the text and it opened up. It read:

 **Annabeth, what happened last night? Come on, tell me! Is it about Percy?**

It was from Piper. I quickly dialed her number. "Annabeth?" Piper gasped over the phone. "Hey..." I murmured, walking into the kitchen. "Oh my god, Annnabeth, thank god you called me. Now tell me what happened," Piper said. I sighed and opened the fridge. "Piper, I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Let's meet at that new coffee shop on Cittie Street at two," I mumbled and shut the fridge. "Aren't they closed on today? And are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" Piper asked me, worried. I felt my headache get worse. "Piper, yes, the coffee shop is opened, and I'm sure. I have an awful headache right now," I said, getting frustrated. "Oh, okay. See you at two! Bye," Piper hung up. I shoved my phone in my pocket and decided to brew myself a cup of coffee. As I waited for the coffee to brew, I changed out of my pajamas and into a t-shirt in jeans. I put on my robe also. I touched my forehead and realized I had a mild fever. _Great_ , I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom to see how I looked. Awful. My face was pale and my eyes were wild. My hair was knotted and stringy from tossing and turning all night. _I'm not in the mood to comb that mess_ , I thought, and left the bathroom. I got back to the kitchen, and when I lifted the coffee pot, my left arm went numb with pain from when I fell on it last night on the ice-covered ground. "Gah!" I yelped and dropped the pot. It shattered and sent boiling hot coffee all over my bare feet and the kitchen floor. I screamed when the coffee reached my feet. It burned so bad that I swung my feet out in front of me (I'm an idiot) and then landed backwards on my head (how does that even happen?). I howled in pain. The room started spinning and my vision started going black. Before I knew it, my vision finally went black, and I was passed out cold.

When I woke up, I was on a cold tile floor. The floor was wet and smelt like... coffee? "Huh...? Where... where am I?" I looked around and sat up. I winced. My head ached and my arm hurt.  
"Hello?" I called out. When no one answered, I got up off the floor. The clock said it was ten in the morning. I stood there, staring at the clock. Where was I? _Who_ was I? Why was I on the floor? No matter how hard I tried to remember, I just couldn't. It was as if all my memories had just... never happened. I sighed and walked over to the door. I opened it. There were piles of snow everywhere, and the sidewalk was coated in ice. _What day is it?  
_ I asked myself in my head. I walked around the house, searching for a calendar. Eventually, I found one in room with a big bed. Assuming this was my house, assuming this was my bedroom, and assuming I was the one who wrote all the dates on the calendar, I read them all. I had crossed off all the days except for December 25. That must've been today: Christmas Day. Then, I squinted at December 24. It read, in big bold letters: EVERYTHING ENDS. I felt a spark of sadness in my heart. What happened yesterday? _Something_ happened. I went to sit down on the bed, but something was in my back pocket. A phone. I took it out and noticed I had, like, a million texts from a girl named... Piper? I tried hard to remember this girl, but nothing came up. I read all the texts from her. Each one said something like, "Where are you?" or "Stop playing games!" or "Annabeth, please stop!" Annabeth... who was Annabeth? Was this some other girl that I had used to be friends with? Or... was it my name? I set my phone aside and looked through the nightstand drawers. There was nothing in there but a small purple journal that was locked. I picked it up and tried to yank the book open or get the lock off, but it wouldn't move. I looked everywhere around the room for they key that went with the journal, but I found nothing. I eventually got tired of being in the house, so I grabbed a hoodie from the closet and stepped outside. I was about to use the car that was in my driveway, when I realized I couldn't because I didn't have the car keys. Instead, I started to walk down the street, hoping to get to a street with stores that served coffee and donuts and things. I was walking for what seemed like forever when I finally turned a corner and got onto a road that was lined with stores. I checked my pockets to see if I had any money. I pulled out a five dollar bill and three pennies. _Okay... not enough to buy a pair of shoes, but enough to buy a donut and a cup of coffee,_ I thought and hurried down the street. It was called Cittie Street. I walked into a coffee shop and listened to the bells jingle in the doorway. I saw several people sitting down enjoying coffee, but there was another girl.. who wasn't exactly... enjoying her coffee. Instead, she was sleeping at the table, with two cups of coffee next to her that looked ice cold. She had choppy brown hair and feathered When I walked by her, she stirred. When she looked up, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Annabeth? Oh my god, I've been here all night! You never came..." She said. She looked at the two cups of coffe and offered me one. "I know its cold, but... think of it as iced coffee," She chuckled. I stepped back. "Uh... do I know you?" I mumbled. The girl looked shocked and said,

"... It's me...Piper,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Still day two...**

"Piper?" I cocked my head sideways. "Uh... yeah..." The girl, Piper, said. I blinked hard, trying to remember who "Piper" was. "Oh! You sent me texts!" I said, happy I remembered something. Piper exhaled slowly. "Annabeth... you didn't meet me here yesterday like you said you would. Something happened to you yesterday. So tell me truthfully right now... can you remember anything from before this morning?" She asked me. I sighed. "No," I answered. Piper nodded. "Okay... I know what we can do. Come with me," She got up and walked to the door. She turned around when she noticed I wasn't following. "Are you coming?" She asked. I hesitated, then nodded.  
We drove in her car back to my house. We walked inside, and Piper quickly went to my bedroom. She opened my closet door and started to looked through some of the stuff. "Uh... if you plan on grabbing duck tape and rope and tying me up, you can leave," I said, standing in the doorway. Piper shook her head and gave me an uneasy laugh. "Annabeth... here," She pulled out a black box and handed it to me. "This may sound crazy... but for some reason, three years ago, you had a dream you would lose your memory one day. So you made that," She pointed to the box. "It may unlock some clues to your past," Piper smiled and went back to digging in my closet. I slowly sat on my bed and opened the box. Inside of it were many pictures. But... some of them were ripped up.

I picked up one a ripped half of a picture. It was a blonde girl in a purple t-shirt and jeans, standing next to... well, half of a person. I could make out a shoulder and a little bit of a face topped with messy black hair, but the rest of the person was gone, ripped away. I got up and looked in the mirror on the wall. I had blonde hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes. _Okay... so obviously I'm the girl in that picture... but who's that other guy?_ I pondered in my head. I turned around and looked at Piper, who was now digging through my bureau. "Piper, who's this person?" I asked her, pointing to what was left of the black-haired man. "Uh... I can't tell. He looks familiar... just a bit... but I can't tell with just that little bit of him," Piper shrugged and got up. "But.. I don't understand why you would rip up that picture if you _knew_ you might have to use in the future," She looked at me strangely. "Oh, there's many more that are ripped," I said. Piper looked shocked, but then calmed down."Okay, let's go. We need to find out what happened to you to make you forget everything," Piper left before I could argue. I sighed and put down the box of pictures and followed her.  
When I finally caught up with her, she was standing on a chair, fiddling with something on the ceiling. "What're you doing?" I asked her. Piper grabbed what looked like a small camera off the ceiling and jumped down. "You installed this a while back, just in case someone broke into the house, you would have this," She shook the camera a little bit in front of my face. "So... how can this help us?" I asked. Piper sat down on the chair and sighed. "If we're lucky, we might find out how you lost you're memory," She pressed a button on the camera as I crouched next to her. "Okay, watch," Piper said and the video played.

There was girl, probably me, in the kitchen. I seemed to being crying. It was nighttime, and I rushed into the hall and didn't come down until morning. Then, after a few minutes the sun rose and I appeared in the kitchen once again. I looked awful and pale. I had grabbed a coffee pot... and dropped it. The coffee went everywhere, and I slipped. My head hit the counter behind me and then hit the ground. I was limp.

Piper fast-forwarded until I started to move again.

I got up, looking clueless, and looked around. It wasn't long before, I walked into the other room.

"Oh my god..." Piper said, putting down the camera. "You hit you're head... oh my god, Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" She looked as if she could cry. "It's.. uh... okay. Look, Piper, it really isn't important..." I shrugged. "Not important?! Your whole life was just taken away in seconds!" Piper shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Piper, I really just need some time to relax. I want to go out shopping on that street that has the coffee shop. But can you help my find my car keys?" I asked. Piper nodded. "Yeah, they're sitting on your nightstand. But don't ask me for your journal keys, 'cause I have no _clue_ where those are. Oh, and I'm gonna text all your friends and tell them that you got amnesia. They probably won't believe me but, whatevs," Piper said, and was gone. She disappeared out the front door. I shrugged and walked to my bedroom. _Journal... I need to find those keys to my journal..._ I thought as I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house.

I drove back to Cittie Street and parked my car next to a pet store. For some reason, I felt the urge to just buy a bunch of animals right there on the spot. But I knew I couldn't do that. I laughed at the thought and walked inside the store. Chirps and meows and barks all filled the store. I walked over to the fish area and looked at the pretty goldfish.  
"Cool fish, right?" I heard a voice from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a young man with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, but for some reason, his smile vanished and was replaced with a look of sadness, anger, and hurt. "Oh.. uh... I.." His voice trailed off and he was about to walk away, when I said, "Hey, wait!" I smiled and ran after him. "What do you want?" He snapped at me. I lifted my eyebrows. "Jeez, you don't gotta be so _rude_ ," I chuckled. "I just wanted to know your name," I smiled, waiting for an answer. Just as the guy was about to reply, his phone buzzed and he looked down at it. There was a text and it read:

 **Percy, Annabeth lost her memory yesterday. I don't care if you believe me or not, but I'm serious that she's got amnesia. I don't know how long it'll last, but if you see her, try to jog her memory. And make sure she knows you're her boyfriend.**

 _Or,_ was _her girlfriend,_ the guy (Percy) thought to himself. But then, he got a great idea. This could be his chance to win Annabeth back! She couldn't remember anything... so that means she won't remember Percy and Rachel! Percy quickly grinned broadly and shoved his phone in his pocket. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm Percy Jackson," He raised his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you," I shook his hand. "I'm Anabeth Chase," Percy nodded. "So... yeah... the fish are beautiful, right?" Percy said, looking back up at the fish. I looked at them, too. "Yeah. I like those ones over there," I pointed to the bright blue fish with long flowing fins. "Me, too," Percy smiled, looking at me as if he had known me forever. "Uh... I'm gonna go look at the cats now," I said, starting to feel strange about the guy, Percy. I turned around and was about to just leave the store, when something happened...

A bright flash blinded me momentarily, and I found myself in some house. There was music, and dancing, and singing. I walked into another room, and saw a girl and a boy in a bed. For some reason I got so mad, and then I-

When I snapped out of the dream-like-state thing that just happened, I found myself on the pet store floor, shaking, with Percy next to me and a few other worried customers standing around me. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked me. I took a shaky breath and looked around. What had just happened? I got up slowly and put my hand on a counter, balancing myself. _Am I going insane? Did I have a brain problem before I got amnesia? Or was it a memory coming back..._ My mind was racing as I thought all these things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Three...**

After I met... uh.. what's his name? Percy? Yeah, after I met Percy, I went home. After that little, 'incident' the last person I wanted to see was Percy. _But_ , no such luck. The next morning, when I was at home, on the couch, shifting through the TV channels, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and walked over to the door. "Um... hi," I murmured, opening the door an inch. "Hey... I was wondering why you left the pet store so suddenly," Percy said, his hands in his pockets. "Well, why are _you_ on my doorstep?" I squinted my eyes at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter. Just answer me," He sighed. I backed up. "Dude, answer _my_ question first. _Then,_ we'll talk," I cleared my throat. Percy hesitated, obviously ticked off. _I'm pretty sure that a memory came through to her back at the pet store... so... if I tell her that she gave me her address before she lost her memory... maybe she'll remember that I'm her boyfriend..._ Percy thought, not knowing what to do. "I... uh..." He bit his lip. "Well?" I asked Percy, impatiently. "I...whoa, what's that?" Percy turned around and pointed in the sky. I squinted, trying to find what he was looking at, but by the time I had realized that he had tricked me, Percy was already running down the street. "Hey!" I shouted and ran after him. For some reason, I was able to catch up to him quickly. I pulled the collar on his short and tripped backward. I spun around in front of him, and pushed him to the side so he would land on the grass, not the sidewalk. "Ow!" Percy yelped when he hit the wet grass. "Dude, why are you here?" I asked Percy, who was shocked by my surprise attack. How did I even _do_ that surprise attack? Percy gulped, coughed, and sat up. "I... I... it was a lucky guess?" He sputtered. I sighed and help him up. "I'll act like that's what really happened," I rolled my eyes and started walking back to my house. "Hey, come back!" Percy called to me. I ignored him and grabbed my keys in my house. I walked back outside, where Percy was standing there strangely. I got in my car and rolled down the window. Percy scrunched up his eyebrows. "Where are you-"

"Get in," I snapped back before he could finish. He blinked a few times, and then got in the car.

I drove in circles, trying to find a mall or restaurant or anything other than Cittie Street. When we had driven by the same blue house seven times, I had a meltdown. I slammed on the brakes and banged my head down on the steering wheel. "I don't know where I'm going!" I cried, feeling anger and sadness boil inside of me. Percy looked at me and gave me a weak smile. He started to say, "Don't worry, Annabeth. It's going to be-"

"Don't even _say_ it's going to be okay!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. "Can't you see I'm _anything_ but okay?! My life is ruined! I can't remember anything!" I sobbed. Percy bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say. " _And_ I probably never had any friends before I got amnesia! I probably didn't even have a boyfriend! I was probably just a big hot mess!" I felt hot tears stream down my face. Percy suddenly felt the urge to just hug Annabeth and explain everything to her. But he stopped himself. Instead, he got out of the car, and walked over to the driver's side. He opened the door and smiled. "Let me take you back to my place," He said. I hesitated, hoping I was making the right choice. "Okay," I whimpered. Percy nodded and helped me into the passenger's seat, and then drove off to his apartment.

When we got to the apartment building, I felt something stir inside of me. I knew I didn't recognize this place, but I felt as if I did. When Percy let me inside his apartment, another flash blinded me and I hit the ground.

This time, I was running down stairs. I could hear... Percy's voice... and another girl's voice. I was running away from something... and then I fell and-

I snapped out of the dream and found myself on the floor again, shaky just like before. "Annabeth?" I heard Percy repeating my name, worriedly. I sat up, confused, and looked at Percy. "I-It's okay... they're just memories coming back. That's a good thing," I managed a weak smile, but Percy looked deathly pale. "I.. um... yeah. It's a good thing," He laughed nervously. "Uh... you wanna watch a movie?" He asked me, scratching his head. I sighed and looked out the window. _What's the harm? I'm already here, so..._ I looked up and smiled weakly. "Sure," I said. Percy nodded. "Okay. Just pick anything from the movie rack over there," He pointed across the room to a large case of movies. "Alright..." I mumbled and walked over to the movies. For some reason, my hand went straight to some old classic movie called _Love on The Terrace._ I examined the cover of the movie. It was a silhouette of a girl and guy holding hands on a terrace, with a red and orange sun setting in the background. I got up, still looking at the movie. "Oops," I mumbled, bumping into Percy who had been watching me. "Oh, uh, sorry. Is that the movie you want to see?" He asked me, turning a shade of white. I blinked at him strangely. "Um... yes," I smiled ad handed the movie to him. _This was our favorite movie we used to watch together,_ Percy thought sadly. I walked up to the window and peered outside. Millions of little white snowflakes fluttered to the ground. The sun was setting just like the sunset on the cover of that movie.

It wasn't long before me and Percy were watching the movie on the couch. The sun was already gone and the moon was out. The movie was sad and I swear I had seen Percy wipe tears off his face. I was exhausted from today, so after about an hour, I let my eyes flutter shut, and I drifted off to sleep...

 **Day Four...**

My eyes slowly opened the next morning. I looked around, and found myself wrapped in Percy's arms. If this was the day before yesterday, or any day before that, I probably would've screamed and smacked him with the closest thing. But... now, I felt... different. When I realized I didn't want to move, I looked down at Percy. I had only known him for a few days... but he was the only person that was nice to me, apart from Piper. I bit my lip noticing I had a bit of a crush on Percy. As if Percy had known what I was thinking, his eyes opened and he smiled warmly at me. "Good night's sleep?" He asked. I unraveled myself from his arms and nodded. "Yes. And that movie was wonderful," I returned the smile back to Percy. "Good," He said and got up off the couch. "Oh, by any chance, do you know if I have a job?" I asked stupidly. Percy shrugged. "Maybe... er... probably... uh... I don't know," He lied. Percy knew Annabeth was an architect, but he loved having her around. I sighed. "Okay... so... you wanna do something?" I asked. Percy nodded. "Sure," He smiled. "Since we don't know your birthday-" _Lie._ "Maybe I could buy you something," He said. I nodded. "Alright," I sighed and looked at him dreamily. _Jeez, the only birthday present I want right now is for him to love me,_ I thought. Percy looked up strangely. At first, I was convinced he had heard what I had thought. Then... he smirked weirdly, which made me think that my wish was about to come true. Yeah... it was.


End file.
